Mi insoportable esclavo
by NynyChocolat
Summary: Cuando Junko Enoshima esta dispuesta a arruinar la Fundacion Futuro para siempre, tambien debe comprometerse a aceptar un trato bastante vulgar con el casi Demonio Towa Monaca, quien la convencera de aceptar al chico mas inestable del mundo como su secuas para asi garantizarle la victoria.


_**Omg, no se cuanto tiempo estuve desaparecida por aquí xDDD PERDON! Lo siento, lo siento mucho. De verdad que ahora la Universidad me tiene hastiada, pero ya estoy aquí! Bueno, esta vez decidi cambiar un poco de fandom y hacer un mini-fic de JunkoxKomaeda asi que si no te gusta la pareja, por favor resérvate los comentarios haters, Lmao.**_

 _ **Capitulos – 28**_

 _ **Seee… cuando mami Nyny dice 28 para ella es un mini-fic.**_

* * *

La rubia se encontraba caminando alrededor de todo el salón de juego, en compañía de su hermana gemela Ikusaba Mukuro. Suspiro.

—Sabes, Mukuro, la desesperación es un platillo que se sirve cada dia.

—Junko, creo… creo que exageras.

—Por supuesto! Tuve que fingir mi muerte para liberar a esos idiotas

Obviamente se referia a los 6 sobrevivientes del juego de asesinato mutuo. La ejecución no había sido para nada dolorosa para ella, ya que al ultimo minuto tuvo que cambiar sus propias reglas.

Sin embargo, sintió que algo no estaba bien. Se estiro un poco, observando un poco de sangre en su mano.

—Ahora que haremos —Le llamo la atención Mukuro, quien estaba revisando las instalaciones del lugar. No quería que los de La fundación futuro las descubrieran.

—Tengo pensado… un secuas. Uno que realmente me sirva. —Junko solto una risa en forma sutil, ideando un nuevo plan.

Quiza eso involucraba a mas personas, si para derrotar a la fundación futuro necesitaba tácticas y personas inocentes que cayeran a su lavado de cerebro, asi seria.

No se hizo esperar mas y directamente se dirigio a la Torre de control de la compa;ia Towa Monaca donde actualmente residia la chiquilla, pero mas renovada.

Al abrir la puerta, la chica que se hallaba en silla de ruedas salio y su rostro se alegro.

—Junko-sama! Que visita tan inesperada.

—Si, si. Hace mucho que no te veía. Donde están los otros mocosos.

Le interrogo de una forma abrupta, revisando todos los lugares de estrecha habitación. Queria asegurarse que solo estuvieran ellas dos para una extensa conversación y propuesta.

—Habla ahora

Mukuro fue demasiado directa al grano, casi rozando el cuchillo en la yugular de la peliverde. Junko intento calmarla.

—Onee-san, deja esos juegos. Es obvio que no hay nadie.

La dejo en paz. Escucho un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones continuas a la torre donde se hallaban. Al escuchar ESA risa, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Despejo un par de cajas, revelando al personaje oculto ahí previamente.

—Tu, en serio

—Ahh, hola. Que tiempos. Supongo que tu eres Enoshima Junko, la Reina de la Desesperacion que me puso a prueba aquella vez.

Se referia a esa vez en que casi le dispara en el pecho por un acto reflejo y también gracias a que Izuru colaboro. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran distintas pues le servia fielmente a Monaca.

—No me digas que estas amaestrando a este tipo tan repugnante —Junko se lo dijo despotamente a la menor, esbozando un gesto de asco absoluto.

—Junko-sama, he escuchado que últimamente quieres vengarte también de la Fundacion Futuro, sobre todo de Munakata. Ahhh, si, con Yukizome. Esa pareja de enamorados.

Monaca fue demasiado hábil pues quería cambiar de tema y no solo enfocarse en sus sirvientes. Mukuro seguía en estado de alerta, casi que intentando sacar su cuchillo de nuevo. La rubia solo se limitaba a estar cruzada de brazos como si nada.

—Y eso que, no te importa mis planes. Y no te deben de importar.

—Bueno, espero que digas lo mismo después de mi propuesta.

Apago las luces y el ambiente se ponía cada vez mas tenso.

—Dime ya.—Dijo hastiada la rubia, colocando un tono mas fuerte y autoritario

—Digamos que…—Jugo con sus dedos de una forma inocente y pulcra al principio, hasta que esbozo una sonrisa del infierno —Se como destruir de una vez por todas a Makoto Naegi junto con la Fundacion Futuro. Y eso implica a…

Nagito intentaba caminar por las cadenas que llevaba puestas, sonriendo de forma complice y a la vez inocente.

—Nagito Komaeda será tu esclavo de ahora en adelante.—Termino la frase antes de que la sorpresa invadiera por completo su rostro.

Estaba de estatua y casi en shock. Ni siquiera sabía ahora como negociar con ella que literalmente era un Demonio.

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo! —Grito Enoshima, retrocediendo.

* * *

 _ **Si, si… un prologo bastante basura XD lo siento, no inspiración. Perdon por esto tan corto. Pero prometo algo mucho mejor para el capitulo 1 como tal!**_

 _ **Ahora díganme, les gusto. Quieren mas. Ya quieren saber los planes de Monaca contra Fundacion Futuro uwu déjenmelo saber en sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Nyny Out! No se realmente cuando actualizare asi que ténganme paciencia plz**_


End file.
